ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeevz
is a robotic assistant and creation of Allan Kane and works for HAM. He is a secondary character in FlamingoMask. History ''Pre-FlamingoMask'' Sometime prior to FlamingoMask's arrival, Allan Kane built Jeevz to be an assistant robot to help track down monsters as well as assist him in some of his more strenuous projects. ''FlamingoMask'' ''Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! Jeevz first appeared in the episode where he was shown coming out from Allan Kane's lair and informed Allan Kane that his room was frozen, however then he spotted the new member FlamingoMask and greeted him. After introducing himself, he then had to go with Allan Kane to de-freeze his room. Jeevz later reappeared in the episode where he along with the rest of HAM's crew went to search for the monster Gamoni who had reportedly been advancing towards the village of Hinohara like the previous three villages that had also lost some villagers. Jeevz was deployed by Allan Kane to go find the monster along with the rest of HAM. Jeevz trekked around the parts for a while but had no luck finding Gamoni up until then he came across a forest to which there he had finally found Gamoni hiding out there. As Gamoni then went to work. Jeevz then made a run for safety and then contacted the crew of HAM, stating that he had found the monster. Jeevz then partook in saving the villagers from Gamoni's web, using his knife fingers to cut the webs down. He soon succeeded in helping HAM cut the web net apart a bit, freeing some villagers. After all of the villagers were freed and Gamoni was slain, Jeevz and the rest of HAM then headed back to base with their mission accomplished. ''Bloodthirst Jeevz played a minor role in the episode where he helped the other members of HAM to prevent the kids from getting to Alien Spell's building, before then Alien Spell grew to giant size, blowing the building up. Jeevz then contacted Allan Kane, who upon hearing the news then got inside of Giant Slalom. ''Out from the Permian'' Jeevz later joined in on the investigation of the strange whereabouts in Nagoya, where he looked for the prehistoric monster known as "Doigeras". After some searching, Jeevz then spotted Doigeras at the power plant and contacted the rest of HAM about it. However strangely enough his sensors indicated that their were more there. This kept happening to him until he found out that their were indeed four Doigeras there, not just one. Jeevz then partook in the rest of the battle against the Doigeras and later was successful in his attempt to track them all down for HAM. Personality Jeevz is a highly sophisticated, polite and loyal for the most part, however he can at times be very snarky. He gets annoyed easily for repetition and dislikes it when people act immature. He speaks in a British accent and also usually refers to male characters as "Master" and female characters as "Lady". Abilities & Weapon * Tracking Skills: Jeevz is an expert tracker, being able to detect and track down whatever his target is with relative ease. This works better if he has a sample of what he's finding however. * Linguistic Skills: Jeevz claims to be very fluent in other languages with the exception of Portuguese. * Acceleration: Jeevz can run at very fast speeds. * Intellect: Jeevz is very smart. * Floodlights: Jeevz eyes can emit bright floodlights so that he can see in the most darkest of places. * Enhanced Vision: Jeevz has excellent vision. Among this he can also: ** Night Vision: See in the dark with his night vision. ** Thermal Vision: See in thermal vision to detect anything hidden nearby. * Finger Knives: Jeevz can make his fingers razor-sharp knife-like blades so that he can use it to either cut down objects to free others or for combat. * Finger Flamethrowers: Also from his fingertips, Jeevz can shoot out flames. Trivia * In terms of appearance, he is meant to be an homage to obscure Ultra robot Robot No.101, as well as Marvin the Paranoid Android from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * His name is still pronounced as "Jeeves", however his name is spelled the way it is because poor literacy is kewl. * He and technically Dr. Kanedama are the only non-human members of HAM. However, Dr. Kanedama used to be a human at one point prior to becoming a Kanegon. * Originally he had red eyes, but Gallibon thought it made him look too threatening, so he was given green eyes instead. * Jeevz originated from an old Destroy All Humans! fan fic Gallibon the Destroyer made back in the late 2000's, but revived the idea here for FlamingoMask. Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Fan Kaijin Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Allies Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:HAM Category:HAM Members